


Universal Soldier

by Fcj



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 18:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16497641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fcj/pseuds/Fcj
Summary: When Merlin wakes up that morning and finds his youth restored, he sets out to find Arthur. But Arthur plays for a football club now, and doesn’t seem to remember anything about Merlin, or indeed his past life.Merlin needs to get Arthur to remember him so that he can take his place as the Once and Future King to save Britain from the sale times that are quickly approaching while trying not to fall in love all over again





	Universal Soldier

**Author's Note:**

> ‘He’s five feet two,  
> And he’s six feet four,  
> He fights with missiles and with spears.  
> He’s all of thirty one, and he’s inky seventeen.  
> He’s been a soldier for a thousand years’

_**Prologue** _

When Merlin woke up that morning, he didn’t immediately notice that something was different. He lay in his bed as he had done so many times, and it seemed to him that time had slowed significantly in the last few hundred years, or maybe that was just his old age creeping up on him - or lack thereof. Being immortal had its downfall, he supposed.

But when he stretched and got up, his bones didn’t creak as much as they normally did, his back didn’t ache so much and all in all, he felt better than he had since... Arthur, well...

He still didn’t think anything was wrong though, until he gazed upon his reflection in the bathroom mirror.

His skin was clear and smooth, no sign of the centuries old wrinkles that bore deep into his skin.

His hair, once pure white and shoulder length, was now short and fluffy, and raven black as it had been once, all those years ago.

His eyes still held the same pain and wisdom, though.

Merlin, though, had not been expecting this and upon his discovery, only one name was on his lips.

‘Arthur’


End file.
